Pink Roses
by Kiriata
Summary: Namine ponders on whether Marluxia loves her or not, since he has always given her pink roses instead of the red ones, which would have symbolized love. A short Naminé x Marluxia one-shot.


**Pink Roses**

* * *

A Kingdom Hearts one-shot fanfic of Namine x Marluxia. This pairing is often disliked, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion, and I hope this fanfic might at least convince some that this couple isn't completely insane. Anyway, this may be a bit cheesily sweet, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the game, characters, etc.

* * *

He always gave her roses, shaded as pink as a sakura petal, its fragrance as sweet as honey. 

But never red. Never had Naminé received a single crimson rose. Only the pink ones she could have.

Didn't Marluxia know what the colors of roses meant? White was for the hurt, yellow was for congrats, and red was for love. Pink was simply for friends, or a sisterly figure, perhaps even nothing, Naminé had decided. It seemed so close to red, yet, it was a shade lighter, and that made all the difference.

"He loves me, he loves me not," Naminé intoned nearly every afternoon, plucking the pink petals from the stem, letting them drop to the floor. Some days it ended with an optimistic note, others, the unfortunate latter. In the end, there were always numerous petals lying about her feet, scattered, like her disarrayed emotions.

Ah, emotions. What did she know of them? She was simply a Nobody, one without heart, without a grasp of feelings.

So perhaps she didn't love Marluxia. After all, he was the one keeping her captive within Castle Oblivion. He was the one bringing her so much sorrow and misery.

But, a voice would counter within her mind, but Marluxia was also the one who found her, sheltered her, always taken care of her so tenderly. He would never bring any harm to her, nor let anyone else lay a finger on her. Maybe he had his own clandestine scheme for doing so, but his stern eyes proved otherwise – he would've protected her, regardless of incentive.

She loved him. This she knew for certain.

Whenever she felt desolate or upset, all she needed was a glance at the pink rose, and, being reminded of her loved one, all her worries dissipated, her anger mollifying.

Whenever she needed a relaxing bath, she'd take a few of the petals and scatter them about the water, its enhanced scent, reminiscent of the Graceful Assassin, comforting to her senses.

Whenever she wanted to raise her self-esteem, she'd plant the rose within her hair, instantly believing that with Marluxia's touch, she was beautiful.

And every single night, without mistake, she would cradle a single rose in her sleep, a tear slipping down her cheek as her dreams reiterated the constant anxiety of her love unrequited.

In the morning, while wandering about the garden, Naminé would subtly try to gesture to the red rose, hoping Marluxia would understand. And he would merely smile down at her as he handed her yet another pink rose. She would attempt at different methods, from delicately stroking the crimson red rose to mentioning it vaguely. But the result was always the same – another pink rose. At last, she resigned, accepting the fact that Marluxia merely cared for her platonically.

However, the very day she had given up, he had extended to her a pink rose – a moment before wrapping his arms around her, bringing her dainty body close to his. Without hesitation, he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers, a tantalizing connection flowing between their kiss. Slowly breaking it off to gaze into her pale, sapphire blue orbs, he murmured, his voice low and affectionate, "I love you."

"But if you loved me," Naminé couldn't help but blurt out, "why have you always given me pink roses, and never red, the representation of love?"

At this, he chuckled, answering, "My dear Naminé…didn't you know? Red may signify love…but pink roses are the symbol of love for a young beauty."

* * *

Didn't I warn you of how cheesy of a romance this was? Ah, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I appreciate you taking the time to read it. This one-shot was a bit...I don't know, poetic, song-ish, almost too much, but I hope it didn't affect the quality of the writing. Oh, and I hope it wasn't too predictable, of what pink roses actually meant...oh, and I know Marluxia is known for his sakura petals and not his roses...but the mention of it in the beginning should be good enough. lol

Anyhow, reviews are welcome, but not neccessary - I am grateful that you took the time to read this.


End file.
